


To Be Loved

by exyking



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, Sibling Incest, so soft you could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: He opens his eyes when he feels the bed dip beside him. Auguste is there, leaning over him, shrouded by a halo of golden light, watching him with the softest and sweetest of smiles on his face. His brother is beautiful.Laurent smiles.





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachis/gifts).



> Was originally intended for the ‘Love’ prompt during Capri month, but that clearly didn’t happen.
> 
> Please note the tags. It's pretty obvious what this fic is about, so don't read unless you're fully onboard the brother fucking train.

Laurent loves his brother. He has always loved his brother.  


He knows this love is wrong.

He rolls over on the royal blue sheets, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back, catlike, as he yawns, and turns his face toward the sun. It is still warm, in the waning summer sunlight. Soon the leaves will turn to gold and red and yellow, vivid and bright and full of life, even as they begin to die, and fall to the ground in brilliantly coloured heaps.

He opens his eyes when he feels the bed dip beside him. Auguste is there, leaning over him, shrouded by a halo of golden light, watching him with the softest and sweetest of smiles on his face. His brother is beautiful. 

Laurent smiles.

Auguste strokes a hand down his face, his thumb catching on Laurent’s bottom lip. He leans down, and Laurent eagerly tilts his face, but the kiss is placed to his forehead. Laurent pouts, and Auguste laughs as he leans back.

“You are never more beautiful than in the morning light,” Auguste says. “I should commission a portrait.”

Laurent scoffs, rolling into his brother and burying his face in his chest, denying him his blushing cheeks. He makes a soft, breathy sound when Auguste’s hand falls to his hair, stroking it with gentle fingers. But Laurent cannot just let himself enjoy this moment.  “Imagine what the people would make of that,” he murmurs.

Auguste’s hand stills on his head. “And what should I care, what the people make of it? It is not for their eyes.”

“That is naive.”

Auguste pushes him over onto his back. Laurent closes his eyes, petulant, but Auguste does not make him open them. Instead, feather soft, he presses twin kisses to Laurent’s closed lids. “Is it naive to love you, little brother?”

“It is wrong.”

Auguste laughs at that, tossing back his head, shaking his mane of long, golden hair. He laughs like it means nothing, like it is simple. He laughs like it doesn’t matter. “If there are people who think it wrong, then so be it.”  Auguste’s hand finds the hollow of his hip, cradling his slender waist, his palm warm. “I am their King. I care not what they think. I know my own heart.”

Laurent raises his hand and places it flat on Auguste’s chest. He can feel that heart beating, he thinks. Steady and strong and unfailing. True. Laurent has never known a truer man. 

“Your heart will be your undoing,” he says. 

Auguste chuckles. He moves closer, pressing his large body into the contours of Laurent’s smaller one. He pulls him close to his side, holds him there. “So be it.” he says. “I would not change it for the world.”

He tilts Laurent’s face upwards then, and meets his little brother’s eyes. He smiles, and Laurent thinks his own heart will burst. He feels it so keenly; the warmth and love and adoration that his brother bears for him, sees it so plainly on his face that it steals Laurent’s very breath. 

This kind of love would bring empires to their knees.

Something prickles behind Laurent’s eyes, something painful catches in his throat. He refuses to acknowledge these things, instead his hands tangle in Auguste’s golden hair, pulling his brother down even as he surges upwards. Their lips meet in a kiss that is surprisingly gentle, for all of Laurent’s desperation. He tries to deepen it, tries to hasten the movement of their lips against each other, but Auguste is slow, patient. He soothes Laurent with gentle strokes down his side, the gentlest of hands cupping his face. He kisses him slow and languid, as though they have all the time in the world. He kisses Laurent like he’s something to be savoured, relished, delighted in in the smallest of measures if only to draw the pleasure out longer.

He kisses Laurent with so much care, so much  _ love,  _ that he can scarcely breathe for it. Laurent cannot stifle his sob, and he feels his face burn, but Auguste does not pull away. He kisses Laurent all the sweeter, and pulls him into his body, holding him so tightly Laurent doesn’t know where their bodies begin or end. Like this, he doesn’t want to.

Desire pools in his belly at the flush press of his brother’s warm, muscular body, and Laurent feels his cock begin to swell against Auguste’s thigh. He grinds forward, almost subconsciously, and makes a sweet sound into Auguste’s mouth. His brother laughs, so sweetly, and his kisses move from Laurent’s lips to his cheek, his jaw, the lobes of his ears. Laurent winds his arms around Auguste’s neck and tips his head back, gasping when Auguste complies with his unspoken request and begins to kiss down Laurent’s throat. Gentle suction against the point of his pulse threaten to unravel Laurent completely.

He feels so small in his brothers arms. He feels consumed.

Auguste’s hand skims down the small of his hips, and Laurent shivers. They smooth across his stomach, fingertips deliberately teasing across every sensitive place his brother knows so well. Laurent gasps and tenses, his belly fluttering in exquisite sensitivity. Auguste swallows his sounds with another kiss, drinking from his brother’s pleasure as his hand finally closes around Laurent’s cock.

Laurent keens into his mouth, a sound he would have perhaps been embarrassed over at any other time, but between the pleasure of his brother’s touch and the gentleness of his hand slowly stroking his throbbing cock, Laurent could not think to care.

His hips twitch, grinding against his brother’s strokes. His hands clutch desperately at his shoulders, digging crescent moons into sun tanned skin. He moans with abandon, desperate and pleading for the pleasure his brother grants him.

“You’re so beautiful, Laurent,” Auguste kisses into his lips. “I love your gorgeous cock, I love how hard you are for me. I love the sounds you make.” He twists his hand around the head of Laurent’s cock, and Laurent makes another keening sound, arching hard into his brother’s body and pushing his cock into his hand. Auguste laughs softly and does it again, just to hear the sweet little sounds of pleasure his brother makes.

“Just like that,” Auguste says. “I love that.” 

He kisses Laurent hard, silencing him so he can lick into Laurent’s mouth teasingly. He bites Laurent’s bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth and sucking hard. Laurent’s hands dig into his shoulder reflexively. One of them travels down, smoothing over Auguste’s smooth body, and clutches at his ass, trying to use this leverage to rock forward, further in his brother’s body. 

“I love waking up like this, with you in my arms,” Auguste says. “I would have you by my side for the rest of my life. I would have you like this always.” He nuzzles into Laurent’s face, he kisses his nose. He smiles so brightly it could shadow the sun. “ _ I love you. _ ”

Laurent can’t take it. His heart threatens to burst, and he can’t  _ bear _ it. He pushes forward, shoving Auguste over onto his back hard. His brother blinks up at him in surprise, laughing breathlessly, his hair fanning out over the pillows, golden as the sun, making his blue eyes sparkle, pink cheeks shine.

Laurent climbs on top of him, straddling his thick waist and curling over him. He swallows Auguste’s laughter, the taste of it sweeter than honey, and licks into his brother’s mouth for more. He starts to grind against his stomach, his cock dragging deliciously against Auguste’s stomach, smearing pearly pre-come across his abs. He feels Auguste’s cock, hard beneath him, when he moves back. He squirms over it, delighting in the way it makes his brother gasp. 

“So needy, little one,” Auguste moans low, voice dark with desire. “Tell me what you want.”

Laurent doesn’t have the words for what he wants. He couldn’t speak if he tried.

Instead, he shows his brother what he wants. He reaches down, takes Auguste’s hard, flushed cock into his hand, and angles it upwards towards himself. He is still wet, still loose from the hard fucking he had goaded from his brother the night before. He rubs the head of Auguste’s cock against his hole, shivering when it presses hard and catches a little against his sensitive, swollen rim. It is still a little dry when Laurent starts to slide down, when he forces his body to open and take the thick, weeping head of his brother’s cock inside, but Laurent relishes the burn. The ache of the stretch of already sore muscles, the friction from the slightly tacky oil is exactly what Laurent wants. What he needs.

He seats himself fully, back arching as the fullness makes his toes curl. His hands are flat on his brother’s chest for balance, and he can feel the harsh rise and fall of Auguste’s chest as he breathes raggedly. He can feel the beating of his heart, rabbit fast, thundering in his chest. The truest heart Laurent has ever known.

“ _ Laurent _ .”

Laurent looks down and meets his brother’s eyes. The pupils are blown wide, the opalescent blue darkened in arousal. His lips are parted, and they are red and kissed bruised, exactly as they should always be. The sight of his brother like this makes Laurent’s cock throb.

He starts to rock, grinding back and forth, fully seated on Auguste’s large cock, the fullness almost too much. He swears can feel it in his stomach. He runs his hands down Auguste’s chest to his abdomen, tracing the rise and fall of his bulging muscles, the sign of such incredible strength. Auguste’s belly jumps under his touch, skin sensitive. Laurent loves it.

Auguste’s hands are on his waist, and he begins to move Laurent, to guide him up and down in time with his rocking gyrations. It pushes Auguste’s cock hard against Laurent’s pleasure spot, and he closes his eyes reluctantly as the rush of pleasure strikes through him like lightning. He gasps, lips falling open and letting a moan escape. 

“ _ Auguste _ .”

Laurent relinquishes control to his brother, and merely holds on tight as Auguste starts to bounce him up and down. His brother gets his feet under him, bending his knees just a little and making Laurent sit forward, to give himself room to properly thrust. He thrusts up hard into Laurent as he guides his little brother down, and the force of their collision shakes Laurent to his core. 

Laurent makes helpless sounds, each forced out of him every time Auguste’s hips crash against him. He curls over his brother, hair falling around his face, awkwardly rubbing his cock against Auguste’s belly when he can reach it, rutting on pure instinct.

“Little brother,” Auguste’s voice nearly makes Laurent jump, he is so lost. “Little Laurent. Look up, look at me.”

Laurent manages it, barely, pleasure coiling hot and insistent in his belly, his muscles tightening as he can feel his release approaching. He meets his brother’s eyes, and he cannot look away. It is more intimate than he can stand, but he is helpless, enraptured, falling fast. He can’t  _ breathe. _

_ “Auguste.” _

“You’re so good, Laurent,” his brother says. His brow is furrowed, expression tight, and Laurent can tell he is close. “ _ I love you.” _

Laurent hurtles off the precipice of release like a charging horse. He tremors, entire body shaking, arching almost violently as he sobs his pleasure. It rushes through him in wave after wave, almost more than he can bear, making his head spin. 

It takes a long time for the tension of his orgasm to finally snap, for the muscles in his body to slowly unwind, and for Laurent to slump down against his brothers body. He can feel his own come wetting his chin, and he knows he has smeared it between them, but it hardly matters. The wet feeling of Auguste’s come inside him, leaking out of his hole, is far more important.

Auguste holds him close, wrapping his arms around Laurent, hands rubbing up and down Laurent’s back soothingly. After a moment, he turns Laurent over, tipping them on their sides though they are still wrapped tightly around one another. His cock is still half hard, still inside Laurent, and Laurent is so grateful. It feels so good to be filled. He couldn’t stand being empty.

Auguste kisses his forehead, smoothing wet hair away from his face. “Are you alright?” He asks. Always concerned, his brother. Always careful, always cautious. It makes Laurent feel giddy.

“Yes,” he says, then, “Auguste?”

Auguste looks down at him, tilting Laurent’s chin up so that he can meet his eyes. He kisses his nose again, smiling brilliantly when Laurent wrinkles it in protest. “Yes, little brother?” He asks, voice light with laughter.

Laurent shivers. He smiles. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, so much, to the peachis, the writer of the nonconathon fic that lowkey inspired this. Your fic killed me absolutely dead, so I hope this can in some way express my gratitude :')


End file.
